monstersdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters' Den Chronicles Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Level Cap? Anybody found the level cap for the game yet I'm currently at 125 with 4 characters. Slawenm 15:33, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Slawenm : Haha, I'm at level 4 or so myself -- I've probably spent as much time on this wiki as I have playing the actual game. : Speaking of which, does that mean you've unlocked every single skill for each of those 4 classes? Because it would be great to have a list of all of the skills available to each class/subclass. Heck, I don't even know if different subclasses have different skills or not; the weird "you only get to look at 3 at a time" thing makes it hard to evaluate them. : Argumentum ad Stultitiam 23:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : You finish getting all the skills at level 10 for every characters, every class has a few shared skilled but different sub-classes (theif vs assassin) have slightly different ones I'll post the skills for my 4 high level characters, I found a... work round for keeping your high level armor in its highest and most powerful tier but it means keeping all the other 4 characters low level. : feel free to copy and paste these into a wiki if they are required ''' : '''Rouge Skills: *'Strike' melee attack with equipped weapon inflicts 1137 damage *'Sneak Attack 'Sneak past Enemy lines and perform a melee attack on any enemy inflicts 1364 damage. *'Flash Poweder' close range explosive attack target takes no damage, but sustains a large penalty to their accuracy and they may become stunned (25% chance) always hits. *'Pierce Defences 'weapon attack for 1251 damage ignores up to 50 damage protection. *'Cripple 'non-lethal weapon attack for 567 damage (50% weapon). Target suffers a penalty to their quickness and stun recovery. *'Hide' hide from the enemy, gain a bonu to damage on the next attack. *'Sap Strength 'Melee weapon attack for 567 damage, targets loses up to 75 power. *'Coup de 'Gráce'' 'Instantly kill a stunned enemy some powerful opponets may be immune. *'Sneak Assault '''Perform a melee attack on every enemy in the back of their formation. *'Insidious Poison ''Melee attack with a poisoned blade (1137 damage) the poison is slow but powerful.'' : '' 10:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC)'' :: The info on the rogue page is great. Does anyone have experience with wiki templates -- that would let us standardize the presentation of skills somewhat, since there are a number of attributes that all or most of them share; e.g., keywords (weapon/missile/magical/buff/group/physical/etc.), effect duration, equipment requirements (requires weapon, requires shield, etc.), energy cost, "action timer" cost or whatever (50% vs. 100%), associated attribute (+Intellect, +Weapon Damage, etc.). :: Argumentum ad Stultitiam 02:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Secrets So, does anyone know how "secrets" work? I've never found one that I know of, but I can't tell if that's just because I don't know what I'm even looking for. Argumentum ad Stultitiam 02:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) They are hidden doors on levels containing a chest or gold in most cases, you can see them they are a different colour to the wall in the cell your be standing in I mostly rush levels and dont openly look for the doors you can buy an item to make finding them alittle easier, I'll try fill in the warrior skills page sometime today. Slawenm 09:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC)